No Holds Barred
by By Anonymous
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Our favorite wrestler, model,actress Tina Armstrong is called back into the squared circle once again when she is challenged to a match by the now popular luchador, La Mariposa! Please R & R
1. The Challenge

**Author's Notes:** Hey peeps, this is my first venture into DOA and I hope you all enjoy this story. This takes place during DOA4, and it's a little spin-off of sorts regarding La Mariposa and Tina. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

She walked into the room in a brisk but not harried pace. Though this room was very dark with not even a flicker of light to be seen, she could sense that what she tried so hard to salvage was in this place. Taking a final deep breath, the woman slowly exhaled and turned the lights on via a switch next to her. Very much surprised by what she saw, she witnessed the scattered stains of blood that belittled the very expensive marble floor in this area of the desolate Victorian mansion. The source of the blood was that from a corpse, lying at the center of what appeared to be his spacious office. Nonetheless, the woman quickly grabbed the coveted disks from the dead man's hands and turned to exit; but she was greeted by another surprise, that of her most hated nemesis. Quickly, she blinked her eyes once her nemesis took a picture of her holding the disks and she frowned up her face. 

"Trisha you bitch! What the hell are you doing here?" the woman questioned still baffled and holding the disks.

"Ha! Your ignorance is my bliss! Did you really think I would take the fall for Bourke's death?" Trisha questioned as she laughed heartily while holding her digital camera in her palm.

"So it is you who is responsible for this murder! I should've known." The girl spat out venomously while pointing a finely painted red fingernail at her. Trisha just smirked at her, and flipped locks of ebony hair from her face.

"Yes, it was me who killed that miserable fool! But with this photographic evidence of you next to the stiff, you're just as guilty! Then the whole world shall know that **Tina Armstrong** is nothing more than a murderous wench!" Trisha said with disdain and pleasure as Tina looked with anger piercing in her eyes. However, it was here where Tina found her opportunity to strike.

Taking advantage of Trisha's laughter, Tina quickly landed a sharp uppercut to Trisha, and the girl fell to the floor with the digital camera also meeting its fate on the ground. Smashing the camera while looking at Trisha with a smirk of her own, Tina winked at her; further enraging her enemy.

"Damn you Tina! Damn you to hell!" Trisha said on the floor while clutching her face at the spot where Tina struck her.

"Yes, that is what they all say to me once I've kicked their asses!" Tina replied with delight as she looked at her enemy with newfound giddiness.

"…And cut! Beautiful work Tina!" a nearby voice called out. Getting up from his seat at the camera, the director as well as the other members of the film crew began to applaud both Tina and Trisha. The two beautiful women were now all in smiles and Tina helped her up from her spot on the floor, and joined the others as the chorus of cheers continued. The seemingly desolate room was in fact part of a vast movie studio, and janitors speedily wiped up all the fake blood that adorned the set.

Watching the playback along with her co-star, Tina shook her head in approval while looking at the director and the footage.

"I'm very satisfied with this. _Lost Battalion 2_ is going to be the best action movie ever made. This is going to be a bona fide blockbuster when it comes out next summer." Tina said aloud enthusiastically.

"With your star-power and devout followers Tina, I know what your saying is going to happen." The director said with a smile planted on his face.

"Thanks a lot Frank. I'm going to my trailer to relax a bit. Call me if we have to do any re-shoots!" Tina said as she began to walk away from her director. Once again sighing, Tina put one of her gentle hands through her silky blonde hair and closed her eyes for a minute. Taking in these precious moments of solitude, she was interrupted by one of the miscellaneous film crew members.

"Yes, what is it?" Tina asked him, trying to console her annoyance.

"Ah, Ms. Armstrong, there is a big, burly gentleman in your trailer! He insisted on bringing himself in there after we repeatedly told him it was against orders! Needless to say, he pummeled us and told us he didn't care." The film crew member said as he held a hint of fear in his face as he recollected about the burly man. However, Tina laughed it off once she realized who he was talking about.

"It's okay. I know exactly who you are talking about. I'll deal with him right now." Tina said as she continued on toward her trailer. As she walked on, she took notice of three broken bodies that were laid out on the floor, and she shook her head. Finally making it to her domain, Tina opened the door to see none other than her father, **Bass Armstrong**, helping himself to a beer as he watched television on her couch. Seeing her come in, Bass got up and held his arms out for her.

"Tina! Come and say hi to your old man!" Bass said cheerfully, keeping his arms outstretched for her to jump in. However, Tina walked right passed him and took a seat on the couch, angering Bass.

"You little bad seed! I've come all this way and you can't even give your father a proper greeting? Shame on you!" Bass said as he picked his beer back up, swallowing the remaining contents up.

"No offense daddy, but why the hell are you here?" Tina questioned with daggers in her eyes as she looked at Bass crossly. The anger melting away, Bass was now worried about his daughter's visible discontent for him.

"I wanted to see you baby-girl! We rarely see each other anymore! It was easier when you were in the federation, but now that you are on this movie thing again, I hardly get to catch up with you." Bass said as he sat next to his daughter, who was still fuming at him.

"Well it's easy to just forget about you daddy! You never support me in anything I do, and you sure as hell don't give a damn about my movie career! All you care about is wrestling!" Tina said with all her might as she stood up and looked at him complete rage.

"That is not true little lady! I do give a damn about you! I give so much damn, that I came all the way down here to show you something that might threaten your future!" Bass said, with his turn of getting up and holding a tape in his massive hand. Tina's rage slowly melting after what Bass said, she simply asked:

"_What is going to threaten my future, daddy_?"

"Just take a look at this!" Bass said as he went over to the DVD/VCR and put the tape in the machine. He and Tina standing next to each other, they began to watch what was going on in the film. As the tape began to play, the screen read UWF (Universal Wrestling Federation) and shown the entrance way of a packed arena. The sea of people was cheering to the top of their lungs as the wrestler's entrance music began to play.

"Coming to ringside, she stands at 5'9, 105 pounds! From Mexico City, Mexico she is the lovely luchador and challenger for the UWF Women's Championship,** La Mariposa**!" the ring announcer said as the woman began to enter the arena to another round of cheers. Wearing a lovely attire of shimmering off-white with pink sporadically placed within it as well as jewelry, the wrestler La Mariposa was a definite sight to see. Adding to her mystery was the beautiful butterfly mask that came across her face. Her tanned body complimented her outfit and she smiled and waved at her fans as she entered the ring.

"Okay, I don't see how she is a threat to my future dad. But she does have a beautiful outfit." Tina said as she paused the tape. Bass grabbed the remote from Tina's hands and pressed play.

"Pay attention!" he ordered as he and Tina both set their sights to La Mariposa again.

Her opponent looking confident, La Mariposa decided to psych her out by blowing a kiss at her. Her taunt successful, La Mariposa's opponent was taken aback but quickly rushed at her to launch a lariat. La Mariposa just flipped over her, landed atop the black ring ropes and landed a powerful dropkick, knocking her down to the canvas. Picking her fallen adversary up, the lovely luchador hopped up and hit her with a hurricanrana and then continued with an elbow drop. With her enemy down, La Mariposa took the time to taunt, and it drove the crowd even wilder. Blowing more kisses, she decided it was time to end the match and take the title. Going to the top turnbuckle, she landed an insane moonsault and picked up the win, as well as the championship.

"Everyone, I present the winner and new UWF Women's Champion, La Mariposa!" the ring announcer yelled as the match ended with the sound of the bell and the ovation from the audience. La Mariposa held the golden belt to the sky as she celebrated her win. All the while, Tina just sucked her teeth and continued to watch.

"La Mariposa, is there anything you would like to say?" the announcer questioned. Grabbing his microphone and pushing him to the ring canvas, the luchador looked straight into the camera and spoke.

"Si! Si! That's right I am the new UWF Women's Champion of the world! No other woman can take me down! However, there is someone I would like to give a little shout out to, eh! Tina Armstrong! How's Hollywood mami? You couldn't cut it in professional wrestling anymore so you want to hide in the glitz and glamour of those fake bimbos and punks of the movie screen? Why don't you come back so I can wreck your pretty little face and show the world that I am the true, numero uno woman in the world! **You fake bitch**!" La Mariposa said with a very stern and challenging tone of voice. With that, Tina turned off the television completely and threw the remote into it afterward, causing it to break and blow sparks.

"Someone is testy." Bass said with a laugh. Angered, Tina took and **unexpectedly hip-tossed him into the coffee table**, with is turning into splinters due to Bass' massive girth. However, he still continued his laughter.

"I could kick her ass if I wanted to. I just don't have the time." Tina said as she crossed her arms.

"I think you're scared! But you have good reason, La Mariposa is a honorable wrestler, she's no pushover!" Bass said still laying in his wreckage.

"I am not! I just said I am too busy to schedule a match with her! _Lost Battalion 2 _is almost finished!" Tina said with continued fury.

"But you will have to fight her Tina. She's calling you all of those names, and soon everyone will believe her. So…what are you going to do?" Bass questioned this time as he got up from the broken wood. For once in her life, Tina was speechless, but La Mariposa's words were still stinging her heart.

- **_Xtreme Slayer_**


	2. Primetime Proposals

Author's Note: Just to let you guys know, I called the wrestling federation UWF, but after playing DOA Ultimate over the weekend, I have changed it to **DWA**. Enjoy!

* * *

Even though three days had passed since her father brought her the tape, Tina still could hear La Mariposa's challenge drilling and playing out in her mind. Lying in her spacious yet disheveled bed, the beautiful siren was clad in her own nakedness. As she positioned herself to a comfortable part of the mattress, she kept herself covered by her silky sheets which felt as soft as her skin. Wiping her blonde hair away from her face that glittered in the moonlight, Tina almost looked angelic. Still, it was just the lingering words of La Mariposa that seemed to piss her off internally.

Shifting herself once more, Tina turned to her nightstand and the clock read '9:15 p.m.'. Sighing, she went and grabbed her glass of champagne that was next to the clock, and took light sips of the drink. Hearing the sound of footsteps enter her room, Tina placed a smile on her face and saw her lover as he stood in front of the mirror. Admiring himself as she admired his beautiful and sculpted body, Tina felt enamored by the sight of **Zack**. Getting turned on by the minute as he gave her a good view of his darkened abdomen as he fixed up his emerald mohawk. Also wearing nothing, Tina stared at his unmentionables as well and her eyes grew wider by the minute as he headed back in bed with her.

"So…was it good for you too, Tina-baby?" Zack questioned with a laugh as he gave her a short kiss.

"It gets better every evening. You wear me out Zack!" Tina said as it was her turn to chuckle as she placed the champagne back on her nightstand. Zack on the other hand went on the aggressive and began to whisper flirtations in Tina's ear as well as kisses, making her even more turned on. In a mere matter of moments, the two were at it again, and it was better than the previous three times. However, as 9:30 p.m. rolled around, the moment Tina had been waiting for occurred, and she quickly got from off of Zack; who was in the heat of passion right now.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Zack asked as Tina searched around the bed for the television remote. Finally obtaining it, she clicked on the plasma screen that was right in front of them and turned to channel 38, and sat back on the bed alongside a confused Zack.

"_Come on, we were in the middle of something Tina_…" Zack said prying the girl's hair from her neck and beginning to sensually nibble. Laughing due to the ticklish spot he discovered on her, she playfully got him from off of her.

"Hold up a minute, Zack. Something important is coming on DWA Saturday Night." She told him as she turned the volume up once the ring announcer made his appearance in the ring.

"Please don't tell me it's this La Mariposa business again. Baby if I told you once, I told you a million times…that chick has nothing on you!" Zack said with force as he looked at Tina.

"I know, but she is the DWA Women's Champion! The bitch has my title and is calling me out!" Tina avenged herself.

"She's trying to gain some cheap notoriety by calling you out! Whatever she does in that ring, you do better!" Zack fought back.

"But she is beautiful in the ring. She can hit the turnbuckle like nobody's business! Let me just see who she's wrestling tonight and we'll go back to our fun, I promise." Tina gave him her word as she kissed him. Feeling assured, Zack moaned but tuned into La Mariposa's match. Indeed, she was a gorgeous sight to see, and her moves in the ring were graceful. Tonight, she was wrestling a very bulky woman named Asia, and was defending her title. Taking Asia down with a hurricanrana, La Mariposa continued the assault with her patented Asai Moonsault. Afterward, she continued her showboating by giving the crowd a series of taunts.

"See, she's very foolish. Don't keep giving the crowd what they want to see, cover the girl and get the 1-2-3, then you goad!" Tina said watching her intently, with scrutinizing eyes.

"I would've just knocked the girl out with a kick then get the pin, and that'll be it." Zack said simply as he bit at his nail. Tina looked and laughed at him.

"Silly, you have to give the crowd something to see! You'd be cheating them out of their hard-earned money if you would just do that. Pissing them off is not too smart." Tina said going back to La Mariposa's match.

"Whatever." Zack said unenthused. After another two minutes, the luchador had the match won, and the title was back on her shoulder. Tina was very collected on the outside, but she was irate on the inside. How dare this new girl come and take something as precious as her title? Though she thought she was through with wrestling, she felt a fire burning within her…and she wanted to scorch La Mariposa.

"Can we get back to the lovin'? I'm holdin' a woody here." Zack said looking back at Tina.

"Okay… we can." Tina said embracing him once more. However, she stopped once she heard a familiar theme music come from the DWA program.

"Daddy's song! He's in the ring with La Mariposa!" Tina said as she left Zack in the cold again, looking back at the program. And sure enough, Bass Armstrong, clad in his cowboy ring attire, was standing in the entrance way, pointing to La Mariposa.

"**Hey you! Even though I've never put a hand on a woman my hold life, you are this close to getting your behind seared, little lady!**" Bass said on the microphone as La Mariposa smirked at him. The crowd was going wild.

"Well how about I come and shut you up at the Pay-Per-View next week, you cowboy jerk! DWA Final Impact, you and me! Mano y mana! What do you say!" La Mariposa challenged. Tina listened intently.

"**I accept**!" Bass yelled as the crowd continued to go wild after the announcement. Laughing as she looked at the television, Tina fell over and landed on Zack, who was frustrated.

"I can't believe it…daddy is gonna fight La Mariposa." Tina said while beginning another series of laughs. "This will definitely be one for the DWA history books."

Still very much unenthused, Zack got up from the bed and just muttered…

"Oh _joy_."

- **_Xtreme Slayer_**


End file.
